Back to the Past
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: Just when she thinks she's getting the hang of her powers. She sends herself back all the way to the year 2016.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I saw this prompt and felt obligated to at least get something down. I really like the concept but I don't know if I'll have enough time to really brainstorm and work on this, hence why this is so embarrassingly short. But still, I wanted to tackle this before my brain fizzled out into nothing. If you follow me on Tumblr you'll know exactly what I'm talking about...**

It happened in an instant. One second it was just Max and Allison sitting in the living room, simply watching one of those TV shows about environmental health, then next –as if out of thin air, there was a young girl standing right in front of the television. She appeared to be just a few years older than Billy and Max had no idea who she was.

He turned his head to his girlfriend tucked under his arm. Was this a sibling she refused to tell him about? They had the same hair color and were pretty petite but as far as the physical appearance that was about it, there was something strikingly familiar about this strange kid.

Max wasn't one for glaringly obvious details but there was something about her he couldn't get passed.

Her eyes.

The mysterious girl coughed and mumbled something both he and Allison couldn't make out and then her eyes –wide as saucers– were on them. "Hey, Dad –I mean… person I have never met before and have no relation to." She shifted her eyes nervously back and forth between the two occupants on the couch.

Her overall wacky mannerisms reminded him of someone, but his mind was too distracted by her previous words to think of just who shared those same qualities.

" _Dad_?" Allison repeated, voicing Max's jumbled thoughts and she slides her attention on him, undivided "You have a kid?" She pointed at the person in front of them to which she can only respond with a sheepish grin.

Allison looks even angrier. Max finally manages to gather his bearings only choke out a response, because in his mind he's still stuck on the dad part. "N-no, of course not!" The accusing glare Allison is giving him tells him that he's not convincing her and it constantly reminds him why he never liked getting on her bad side, _ever._

After watching the exchange take place in front of her the girl deep in thought spoke amongst herself. "Looks like I warped to a different time." She continued to whisper into her wristwatch, "She doesn't look a thing like Mom, ugh, if I don't hurry up Dad is never going to let me go to that concert." She sighed all dramatic-like.

Max watched her in the corner of his eye, something about this girl made him begin to believe he hadn't met her on accident or that she was some random stranger.

He had no recollection of knowing her, but there was something about her that had him feeling a strange sense of backward déjà vu. She was rambunctious, calculating, and she looked like she had a streak of mischief all wired up haphazardly in her person. A nice blend of himself and–

"Who exactly are you?" He interrupted her mild pacing to propose the question.

She stood proudly on the balls of her feet and squinted her face in amusement, before cocking out a hip to the side.

"Name's Danielle Thunderman, daughter of Max and Phoebe Thunderman –you can call me Dani for short."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow so this fic is actually going to be pretty light-hearted compared to my other fics. Comedy and Drama, that's the game plan.**

The room had gone deathly still. An eerie feeling had shot up through Max that had his blood run cold. What else was he supposed to do? Some girl just waltzes her way into his living room, interrupting his date –and possibly his relationship saying some of the most ridiculous things he's ever heard.

Stricken with panic, the hairs on the back of his neck go up and his palms feel clammy. There's only one thing he can do.

Lie.

Laughing hysterically, he breaks out, before seizing " _Dani_ " by the shoulders. "Hahaha, what a hilariously funny joke!"

"I'm not kidd-" Max promptly cuts her off with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Jokes over now so why don't you just run along to wherever it is that you came from." He shoved her into the kitchen, with a clenched grin plastered over his pained face.

His attention turned back over to a fuming Allison, _yikes_. "Don't worry about her… why don't I walk you home." He reached over to take her hand into his, but she harshly pulled away.

"Whatever game you think you're playing Max, it _isn't_ funny... I'll see you later." With a slam of the door, she was gone.

Max drew out a long breath and leaned his back against that same door, staring up at the ceiling with confusion.

What the heck was he supposed to do now?

"Phoebe! Phoebe, come here!" He sounded like he was in a state of distress and it caused Phoebe to slowly march down the steps cautiously.

"What did you do now, Max?" She pulled a lock of hair out of her face and expected the worse.

"Mom!" What she didn't expect was to practically be tackled into a bear hug that nearly had her toppling over.

"Uhh, hi?" She pulled away, holding the girl back at arm's length to get a better look at her.

' _Mom_ '? Was this someone she was supposed to know? Like a long lost relative or something? She spared a glance at Max who was currently biting his nails, that was strange? He only ever did that when he was nervous or terrified.

"Max…? Who is this?"

Dani decided it was her turn to properly re-introduce herself to her parents and if she thought about it long enough that whole sentence made zero sense. "You might want to have a seat for this…" She waited with excitement but also with baited breath as Max and a confused Phoebe propped themselves on the couch.

"I'm Dani Thunderman, your daughter!" Her hands shot out in mock surprise, cue the theme music theatrics.

For at least ten seconds straight there was an air of silence, Max cringed his attention towards his sister and Phoebe's body language shifted from confusion to a sulk.

"…What?"

"Well, actually I'm from the year 2036 –twenty years into the future." Dani took no notice to her ' _parents_ ' growing discomfort as she rambled on. "I'm kind of getting the hang of my powers and I accidentally warped to this time –which again I didn't mean to and-"

"This has to be a mistake." Phoebe blurted out, cutting Dani off.

"–I can prove it!" Dani's arms go out in desperation for Phoebe to at least hear her out. "Your favorite old school pop group is MKTO," Phoebe's eyebrows go up in shock and then her gaze is on Max as she continues. "–and your favorite retired villain is Dark Mayhem, which by the way, I'm supposed to go over to his house and watch after his cats." She mentioned, as if her one track mind thought all this was casual conversation, but based on Max and Phoebe quizzical expressions it was anything but.

Phoebe is stuck between feeling perturbed or bewilderment.

"How did this happen?!" She shrieked, eyes hysterically darting back and forth between the two other people in the room.

"Well…, Dad says that's a story he'll tell me ' _when I'm older_ '." She used air quotes and mocked in what had to be ' _Future Max's_ ' voice, reciting words that she must have heard thousands of times.

It caused both Max and Phoebe to look at each other for a moment then jump apart as if they had been burned. Blush wildly staining their faces as it suddenly dawned upon them how close they were sitting to each other on such a spacious couch.

"What? What did I say?" Dani asked, not understanding why everything that came out of her mouth had her parents acting like the other had a contagious disease.

"I'm done." Apparently, Phoebe had heard enough of this, she was going to go back to her room and forget this whole conversation had ever transpired. She would be doing just that, if she hadn't felt a strong hand grip her forearm and yank back so she was chest to chest with Max.

"Look. I'm just as confused as you are at all of this, but…" He trailed, picking his words carefully. "I think she's telling the truth."

Phoebe looked about ready to disagree as she scoffed, but Max simply beat her to the punch.

"Besides, look at her," He waited until Phoebe held a long gaze at Dani, her face softening only for a moment. "she's our kid…"

"What is wrong with you?!" She found herself fiercely upset at his words. She spun so sharply, a few strands of her hair smack Max in the face. That was all it took to remind Phoebe that she was living an absolute nightmare.

"Me?" He pointed to himself in complete disbelief. "You're the one who won't wake up and smell the coffee –she knows everything about us and she even looks like you and me!" His voice is loud and his actions are sporadic as he gets what he would say dangerously close into her personal space, but he wants to get his point across.

"M-max…" Her voiced faltered, and it looks like she no longer has control over their argument. "I bet you're even too high strung to see she has _your_ necklace."

Phoebe turned her head and gasped, astonished to find indeed the same thunderbolt hanging on a chain around Dani's neck. It may have caught her off guard for a second, but she would more than gladly spell it out for Max.

"…As usual, you don't get it. You and I are eventually going to have a child." She sighed, and now she was talking more to herself. "I-I can't believe this. What will everyone think? Mom and Dad? We… we should have known better." She said what she had to say and it didn't make her feel any better.

But Max pulls her back to face him with steady hands on her shoulders. "Okay, but we didn't –something happened between us and Dani is the result," He swallowed thickly and his eyes –indecipherable– go cloudy and it has Phoebe's stomach uncharacteristically doing summersaults. "Right now we need to figure out a way to send her back."

Phoebe won't agree nor disagree. They stand there locked in a gaze that has them speaking with their eyes. Phoebe's all doe-eyed and compliant, while Max's are all about sincerity and synergy. Here he was willing to take initiative, wanting to figure out a plan before things got worse. She finds herself ok with this.

"Ahem." Dani cleared her throat.

 _They even give each other those looks in this time too. Gross._

For the second time, today both Phoebe and Max sprang apart. Smoothing out their clothes and running their hands through their hair.

"L-let's go to my lair."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should be studying for exams but instead I'm sitting here writing Thundercest fic, what am I doing with my life? Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review, I love those!**

"Nothing's working." Phoebe pouted, the air about them seemed defeated and she was on the verge of giving up entirely.

It had been hours and they felt they tried everything in the book. Max even took to desperate measures by scaring poor little Dani with one of his gizmos it hadn't done anything except almost stop her heart. With her warping powers just coming in, it could take a while before she got the hang of them and for now they just decided to let time set its course and wait.

"Excuse me for asking, but why did you even warp here in the first place?" Phoebe's curiosity couldn't help but make itself known and the air in the room changes.

Dani's lopsided grin quickly disappears into a guilty frown as she twiddles her thumbs in the same way that Phoebe did when she was nervous.

"Well, there was a concert held at a venue that is a little too mature for fourteen year olds," Max's chest swelled knowing that she definitely was the rebellious type. A trait she had obviously gotten from _him_. "and… all my friends were going –I had already asked Mom if I could go but of course she said 'no' –and since Dad can get Mom to agree to pretty much anything I was planning on asking him to convince Mom to let me go by warping back to just before he got sent out on his mission and because I had just gotten my powers..."

"You accidentally warped back to our time." Phoebe finished for Dani and she nodded in response.

"What a devious little plan, I like you." Max, completely missing the point grinned, thinking if they really couldn't send her back he'd have no problem making her his evil apprentice.

"Devious?" Dani responded with an eyebrow cocked dumbfounded.

"Speaking of devious, what are our future selves like? I mean besides me being even more devilishly handsome of course –Oh, I bet I'm an evil dictator!" Max had their conversation going completely left as his thoughts also ran away with him, and now he's wondering if Phoebe can pull off the whole ' _Dark Empress_ ' thing.

"As if." Both Phoebe and Dani say in unison, causing them both to glance at each other. The more time spent together, the less Phoebe began to doubt that she was her daughter after all.

"Actually, you two end up becoming the greatest superhero duo in all of Hero League History." She sighed, roughly running a hand through her dark hair. "You're usually too busy fighting crime together… you never have enough time for me."

Max and Phoebe did not miss the way she sagged as she told them the truth but they were too stunned by the truth. They shared a gaze that held many questions but nothing was said between them. The two of them working together, saving the world? That meant many things and lead to many bridges they truly weren't ready to cross right now. Was their future really set in stone?

"Kids! Pizza's here!" Their mother called out from upstairs, startling the three.

"Oh no, everyone is home." Phoebe lowered her voice into a loud whisper and her eyes shifted over to Dani, who was immersed in one of Max's inventions. "Stay. Here."

"Aww, why? I want some pizza too." Dani whined, and started to head towards the stairs.

"No." The tone of Phoebe's voice held stern, reminding Dani exactly why they always butted heads back in her time.

"Ugh, fine." She crossed her arms and slumped into Max's desk chair.

"Harsh, Pheebs." Max lightly elbowed her in the arm and she unconsciously elbowed him back twice as hard.

"Explain to me why you think it's a good idea to introduce Mom and Dad to their _grandchild_ please?" She sported a strangely calm expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A few beats pass of Max staring off at the spot over her shoulder and he's drawing a blank. "Yeah, –forget I ever said anything." He promptly pushed at the small of her back, ushering her up his stairs.

Dinner had been going pretty smoothly. Nora was too busy trying not to laser off Billy's head after he had taken the last slice of pineapple and their parents were making sure Chloe didn't teleport her pizza into the trash like last time. As long as they both pushed aside the thought that their daughter was prancing about in Max's lair, things were pretty close to normal.

"Ooh, pizza!"

 _Well, it was fun while it lasted._

Dani was currently chowing down on a slice of pepperoni, while Max was violently choking on his. Phoebe had no choice but to beat on his back to get him to stop hacking, their overall scene didn't garner any attention as all eyes were glued onto the person scarfing down the family's pizza.

"Who are you?" Their mother looked as baffled as ever and she pulled Chloe closer to herself. Dani blinks mid-bite before putting the same slice she was chewing on back into the box.

Cheerfully she started. "Name's Dani Thund-"

"Thunder-ing, uh, that's Dani Thundering –Mom you remember from my 'Sister and Me Juniors Club'?" Phoebe let out hurriedly, lying on the spot with ease. She inwardly cringed at how good she was starting to get at that. Clearly spending too much time with Max was starting to rub off on her.

"I-I don't recall, but can you please tell me why is she eating all of our food?"

"Dani!" Phoebe called out over-enthusiastically. "I thought I told you to wait in the lair." On the outside she was beaming with happiness, but she was freaking out on the inside.

" _Lair_?" Their father repeated in confusion. "Why was she in Max's room?" That had the room turn their attention to a startled Max.

"Be… cause it's a co-sibling thing, Phoebe signed me up so I'm in the club with her. We were just teaching _our dear_ little Dani the importance of staying put." He could see her shoulders slump and a lump in his throat formed, guilt making itself known.

At this point both Max and Phoebe were feeding off each other's lies, hoping their family would buy their bogus story.

Barb seemed to have caught Dani's discomfort at being scolded. She placed a hand over her shoulder. "Well Dani, you're welcome here anytime – go ahead and enjoy yourself we've got plenty."

Afraid that her mouth would get her into more trouble, she simply nodded, eyes shimmering appreciatively for her family to accept her even if they had entirely no idea who she was.

It seemed like Dani blended in perfectly, she would blow bubbles into her soda earning a giggle from Chloe. Apparently she and Billy enjoyed talking about the little things like why did it matter if you wore your socks inside out?

The duo watched as everything took place, Max glanced at Phoebe and he couldn't fight the sheepish smile that tugged at his lips, it was a shame that Dani would have to go. She pulled her mouth to the side but reaffirmed with her eyes that they needed to stay focused. All they needed to do was survive this dinner and get Dani back to her time as soon as possible. He nodded in understanding.

"You know… Dani looks a lot like you two." Nora spoke in a voice that sounded all too knowing.

It caused the twins to sputter, while Dani continued chatting nonchalantly with Billy. They were at least thankful that their parents had decided to move to the living room some time ago.

"W-what do you mean?" Max asked suspiciously dropping his voice down a couple octaves.

"Oh nothing," Nora replied and the sweetness of her tone was anything but. "It's just that facially she has some – resemblances between you guys." She waved off and went back to casually sipping her lemonade, not missing the scowl on Phoebe's face.

 _Nora knew something._


End file.
